


Haruka fluff n stuff

by Juju_410



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Danganronpa: Deep Despair, F/M, Fluff, MY BABIES, i love these two, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_410/pseuds/Juju_410
Summary: Love is the glue that holds people together. Even people from two very different backgrounds can meet each other at the peak. People are good for each other, and these two prove it.
Relationships: Asaka Fukuyo/Mitsuharu Date
Kudos: 3





	Haruka fluff n stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be a bunch of one shots chapters about these two. They’re both from a danganronpa role play that my friends and I did. Mitsuharu belongs to me and is the ultimate bounty hunter, Asaka belongs to my friend May, and is the ultimate coroner. This fic is most just for my fellow rpers, but if anyone else sees it, hi!

“Yes, thank you Ryuuichi. I truly appreciate the words of encouragement… I would have done this much sooner, had I been able to work up the courage… Heh, yes, I do indeed remember how much I panicked over admitting my initial crush. Oh well, the odds are much more tilted in my favor this time-“  
Mitsuharu was cut off by the sound of a key entering the doorknob. His eyes widened, and his voice cracked mid sentence as his mild panic shifted the mood of the conversation.  
“Fuck, she’s here! Sorry brother, I’ve got to go! Tell Yosuke he’s only invited to the theoretical wedding if he buys a dress for Blanc!”  
The front door of the home opens as Mitsuharu closes the call before Ryuuichi could even answer. Asaka steps into the house, calling out as she kicks off her shoes and flops onto the couch.  
“Haruuuu, I am home!”  
Haru takes a deep breath, exiting the kitchen where he had been previously, smiling at Asaka as he makes his way over to take a seat next to her. Asaka immediately smiles, leaning on his shoulder. Haru wraps his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead as he greets her.  
“How was your day, my lady? I hope Suna didn’t give you too much of a headache.”  
Haru smirked, poking Asaka in her side. The girl looked up to him, giggling with a small smile.  
“No… I had fun. It has been awhile since I have been able to spend any time with her. I think the election has taken up quite a lot of her time.”  
Mitsuharu nods, running his hand through his hair.  
“Indeed, but it is her dream… Anyway, I had something I wanted to discuss with you. It is rather important.”  
Asaka had been nodding along, but tilts her head now, curiously. She raises her hand up to cup Haru’s cheek.  
“What is it?”  
Haru couldn’t help but smile, looking down at her. He truly could not understand how he had gotten so lucky. Yet, he knew this was something that he had to do. He had already lost Asaka once, and they had only been able to return by sheer luck. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass.  
“...I am going to need you to close your eyes.”  
Asaka did so immediately, her small smile shining, showing her utmost trust in him. He took her hands in his, leaning down to kiss the top of her left hand, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a gorgeous pink ring.  
“Open them.”  
She did. Her eyes fluttered open with curiosity, her gaze shifting around until she located the ring with her eyes.  
“...”  
Haru smiled bashfully, squeezing her hands gently.  
“I um…I know we are still kinda young, so maybe this is too early. Maybe we should wait a few years, but to be honest I don’t care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by your side. I wish to grow old with you, and sit on our porch together and watch the sunset. Asa, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
...Asaka blinked several times, before she flushed, her cheeks turning slightly red. She couldn’t hide her smile, that brilliant, real smile of hers. Her emerald eyes shined with glee as she nodded.  
“...Absolutely, Haru.”  
Haru makes a very embarrassing noise of excitement, slipping the ring onto her finger and wrapping her in a tight hug.  
“...I love you, Asa.”  
Once they part, Asaka can’t help but continue to smile down at her ring. If someone like him could want to spend his entire life with her, maybe, just maybe, she isn’t so bad after all. Maybe everything they’ve been through was worth it. She cannot help but wonder where life will take them from here. She knows one thing, though. With him by her side, she can hardly wait.


End file.
